


"I told you not to flirt with me."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 Coda, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, Training scene - extended, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus indulging themselves in a private workout after the training.(The training scene, extended 😏)





	"I told you not to flirt with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghkkl  
> 🔥 🔥 🔥  
> I can't-

Alec Lightwood was a dead man. Dead. Dead. Dead. When Magnus knocked him on the floor and wrapped his arms around him, his whole body was literally on fire. Those strong arms; he was no match for them and he was panting hard as they pulled apart and went on their knees. Training with Magnus wasn't a good idea after all. All he wanted to do was pin him down, climb on top of him and devour him all. God, he was shaking as Magnus continued to poke fun at him, but he wanted to be all over his gorgeous and sweaty boyfriend as well. His cheeks were red a bit and he was breathing hard. That wasn't the only thing that was hard at the moment and Magnus shuddered when Alec started walking towards him.

 

Magnus looked too smug and Alec decided to change that. “I told you not to flirt with me,” said Alec with a low, raspy voice that shook Magnus to the core. Before Magnus could make another smug remark, he suddenly found himself pinned against one of the pillars in the training room, Alec's body pressed up against his. Both of them were breathing hard and heavy, the need to feel each other's lips on theirs too unbearable. They leaned in together almost at the same time and Magnus let out a gasp when Alec pressed a long and heated kiss on top of his lips.

 

Magnus didn't let Alexander waiting; wrapping a hand around Alec's neck, he pulled his boyfriend in closer and gave him another heated kiss. Alec was more than happy to return the favour, kissing him back with passion that burned deep within, Magnus barely keeping up as Alec deepened their kiss. Oh, he loved when Alexander got like this; he was unable to keep his hands away from Magnus. For just a second, Magnus forgot where they were as he slipped his hand lower and started lifting Alec's shirt that was in the way of him properly feeling up his boyfriend. Alec gasped and then suddenly remembered where they were. He didn't mind doing Magnus right there, but someone could walk in on them. 

 

Magnus was lost for a few seconds as Alec pulled away and he gave him a disappointed look. Alec took in a deep breath as he tried to regain his composure. “Hold that thought,” said Alec and Magnus shuddered. “Bedroom,” he then said and quickly walked away as he couldn't wait to be completely alone with Magnus. It was his day off and he was going to enjoy himself completely and fully, indulge in Magnus in many ways.

 

Magnus swallowed thickly as Alec said that and then waited for a bit, because he didn't want others to get suspicious. Whatever was following was going to be hard, fast and so thrilling. Magnus looked all smug, because  _ he _ was the one who made Alec lose his self control like that. Counting to three, Magnus decided he had waited long enough and then slowly started walking towards Alec's bedroom, though in the end, he ended up literally running there. God! He couldn't wait for Alexander to turn him over, pin him down and… “Fuck yes,” he said to himself.

 

Magnus was at Alec's bedroom in the shortest time possible, which was still too long by Alec's standards, who was impatiently waiting by the door for his boyfriend to finally get his ass over there. There was finally a knock, Alec quickly opening the door and without even thinking, he grabbed Magnus’ tank top, pulling him closer, door closing with a loud bang as they crushed their lips together. “Took you long enough,” commented Alec as he pulled back so that he could take in a breath, Magnus’ lips quickly on his as they stumbled across the room to reach the bed.

 

“Someone's impatient,” mused Magnus, laughing breathlessly and then he moaned loudly when he felt Alec's teeth sinking into his lower lip. There was nothing shy about Alexander at the moment; it was pure lust in his needy kisses and Magnus couldn't say he didn't like it. He loved the way Alec suddenly picked him up and then did something he'd been wishing to do ever since they had gotten into the training room; he threw Magnus onto the bed, carefully of course.

 

“Magnus,” whispered Alec as he climbed on top of Magnus and started kissing him again, fingers slipping down Magnus’ shirt, lifting it up and Magnus started breathing harder when he felt Alec's curious and eager fingertips scamming all over his hot and sweaty body.

 

“Oh, Alexander, don't stop,” purred Magnus after Alec nestled in between his legs and started kissing and licking his neck. Magnus’ hands were everywhere; in Alec's hair, travelling down his back, lifting his shirt up, squeezing his ass, pressing him closer as Alec was slowly rolling his hips, creating a pleasant friction in between them. But it wasn't enough. Magnus needed it all, Alexander above him, Alexander beside him, Alexander in him. Magnus was in heaven as Alec pulled back and quickly took off his shirt, Magnus quickly tearing off his tank top as well and they both moaned as their shirtless bodies were pressed together.

 

“I want-” panted Alec and then dropped his hand lower, tugging on the hem of Magnus’ pants, slowly sliding them lower.

 

“Fuck, yes,” said Magnus, already drunk on arousal as he was slowly guiding Alec's pants lower as well, pulling them down together with his underwear and he laughed when his fingers finally touched naked skin, gripping on Alec's ass, massaging, pulling him even closer. He was desperate, so desperate and-

 

“Off with these,” said Alec and Magnus quickly nodded, helping Alec get rid of his pants. Alec moaned when he saw how hard Magnus was for him already and he wasted no time. He quickly reached for the lube, Magnus grinning as Alec leaned down to press a kiss on top of his slightly bruised lips.

 

“Hurry,” panted Magnus and spread his legs. “Fuck me, I need you so much, darling,” whispered Magnus and Alec gave him a little wink, pressing a little peck on top of his lips. Oh, he was going to hurry indeed and he wasted no time as he gently promoted Magnus’ legs up. Magnus looked down and shuddered when he heard alec opening the bottle, gripping the sheets as he felt Alec slowly pressing up against his entrance. 

 

Alec circled around it with his fingers a few times and gently slipped a finger inside. Magnus moaned, Alec gasped and licked his lower lip as he watched Magnus beneath. The stretch felt good and Alec licked Magnus’ cock, swallowing him all the way to the back to his throat, wanting to make the experience as pleasant for Magnus as possible. The tightness of Alec's throat around him felt good and Magnus arched his back when he felt Alec adding in another finger, pressing his hips down onto Alec's fingers. He needed deeper, thicker and… “Oh God right there,” he practically yelled out when he felt Alec's fingered brushing against his prostate. Alec smiled as he tried not to gag when Magnus thrust his hips. “Shit, I'm sorry, but… yes, yes,” chanted Magnus as Alec continued fingering and blowing him at the same time.

 

Magnus was a moaning mess by the time Alec had him prepped and the hunter was barely holding himself back. Magnus was so fucking tight around his fingers that he couldn't even..

_ Fucking hell!  _ “Magnus,” whispered Alec as he moved back up, hovering on top of Magnus he was kissing every inch of Magnus’ beautiful face, both giggling, but then Alec couldn't wait anyone. “I can't-”

 

“Stop stalling and fuck me already,” said Magnus in a needy tone. Alec didn't need to be told twice as he quickly lubed himself up and lifted Magnus’ legs over his shoulders, making the older one laugh, gasping when he felt Alec's hot cock in between his legs.

 

“I'll go slow,” said Alec. At least at start. Magnus nodded as he was grabbing on the sheets again, stomach burning with anticipation, groaning when he felt Alec slowly pushing inside, gritting his teeth as Alec slowly moved out and then back inside. It was hard not to just push inside in one go, Magnus felt so good around him. So hot and tight that it had Alec's head spinning.

 

“Deeper, Alexander  _ please,”  _ begged Magnus. He loved how careful and sweet Alexander was being, but he wanted it hard and rough. Alec nodded and slowly pushed himself all the way inside, Magnus shaking all over as he was muttering little praises, urging Alec to keep going, to fuck him hard and Alec was a goner by then, because Magnus was too much. He couldn't handle it and he braced himself as he was still holding himself back, kissing Magnus again. He knew once he'd let go of his self control, there was no coming back. Magnus knew that very well and was aiming to make that happen.

 

“This is going to be fast,” said Alec, his voice shaking and trembling.

 

“Yes, yes, please Alexander. Fuck me, God,” said Magnus and Alec finally snapped. He pulled back a little bit, pulled out almost completely and then slammed back inside in one thrust, Magnus moaning loudly as Alexander was able to hit  _ it,  _ the hunter not giving him any time to rest as he activated his Stamina rune and finally started moving with determination and desperation, grunting and moaning Magnus’ name over and over, Magnus’ name like a prayer on his lips.

 

Magnus was drowning in the sea of moans and whimpers, the bed creaking, the bed frame thumping against the wall. Alec moved like a hurricane, all destruction and power, leaving Magnus wrecked under him. Magnus was completely lost, he couldn't string together a sentence as Alec continued fucking into him over and over again, not letting Magnus rest at all. Magnus wasn't complaining, smiling as he was watching Alec above. He was absolutely stunning, his muscles flexing with every thrust, skin damp with sweat. Magnus reached up and pulled Alec down for a kiss. Alec happily obliged, teeth clashing as they kisses sloppily, Magnus’ nails digging into Alec's back as he quickened the pace.

 

“God, Alexander,” moaned Magnus and Alec chuckled.

 

“Stamina rune is no joke, huh?” asked Alec with a little smirk and winked. He dropped his hand in between them and Magnus gasped loudly when he felt Alec's grip around his cock. 

 

“D-don't,” gasped Magnus.

 

“Don't like it?” asked Alec and groaned when Magnus got even tighter. Magnus shook his head and his moans were getting louder again. “I-I do… a bit too much,” he laughed breathlessly and Alec grinned.

 

“Enjoy yourself, Magnus. Let me make you feel good,” he then said, kissed Magnus and started thrusting harder. Magnus was twitching in his hand, he was so close, urging Alec to keep going.

 

“Alexander, Alexander, I can't,” groaned Magnus, because it was too much. He was so close, toes curling as he kept thrusting back into Alec's fist.

 

“Its okay,” said Alec and kissed him. “Let go, come for me, I love you, you're beautiful. Do it, mmm-”

 

“Keep going, keep… oh God. Coming, Alexander, I-” moaned Magnus and when Alec slammed in particularly hard, he came all over jos hand and stomach, shaking and Alec stopped moving, holding Magnus, kissing him sweetly as he was slowly coming down from heights of his orgasm, giggling and Alec shuddered as he pulled out. “I needed that,” said Magnus and moaned in delight when he saw Alec was still deliciously hard.

 

“Mmm,” moaned Alec when Magnus cupped his cock.

 

“My turn now,” said Magnus, turned them over and Alec moaned loudly as Magnus started stroking him. “Yes. Yes, angel, so good, come for me,” he moaned, Alec holding him by the back of his neck, kissing him hard as he came and Magnus laughed, crushing lips together again before he fell onto the bed next to him, both panting, catching their breaths and Alec looked at his boyfriend happily.

 

“Wow,” hummed Alec.

 

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus and rolled onto his side, scooting over to Alec. “You were incredible like always,” said Magnus, kissing his cheek. “Missed my cat eyes?” asked Magnus curiously.

 

Alec chuckled and cupped his face. “Cat eyes or no cat eyes. You're perfect the way you are,” said Alec and Magnus’ heart melted.

 

“Aw, my little pup,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered.

 

“Don't make that a thing,” said Alec.

 

Magnus grinned. “C'mere, Angel,” said Magnus and pulled Alec close.

 

“Much better,” said Alec and kissed Magnus again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading ^^  
> If u liked it, leave a comment 😏


End file.
